ministryfandomcom-20200214-history
CM Curriculum Pilgrims Progress W5
Bible Lesson Memory Verse: Armor of God “Put on the full armor of God so that you can take your stand against the devil's schemes.” Ephesian's 6:11" Here is a good verse that can easily be substituted or added as a second challenge if you want to use up more time ''“In all these things we are more than conquerors through him who loved us.” Romans 8:37 The Backwords game Procedure: Type the verse up onto pieces of paper with two words of the verse on each peace (Put on) (the full)…. You may also want to have the whole verse typed out in one piece in case the kids need some help. Tape or clothespin one paper each to the back of the kids. Don’t let them see it when you put in on. Those kids who do not have a paper can help, but they can not talk. The object is to get in the right order and have each kid say his or her own part of the verse in order. If there are lots of kids, you may want to make teams. Explain the goal and the rules then say “Ready…. Go!” Have fun. Object Lesson 1: Armor Equipping Station Props o Belt of truth = Shin Guards of truth o Breastplate of righteousness = Shoulder Pads of righteousness o The hockey gloves of readiness o Shield of faith = hockey elbow pads of faith o The helmet of salvation = hockey helmet of salvation o The sword of the Spirit = hockey stick of the Spirit Also – have six peaces of paper boldly marked: 1 Belt of truth – 2 Breastplate of righteousness – 3 Boots of readiness – 4 Shield of faith – 5 Helmet of salvation – 6 Sward of the Spirit. Video Clip – From the Mighty Ducks, the scene where the goalie is scared of the puck so he is tied to the goal and everybody takes a shot at him. He discovers that he is safe because he is wearing armor. - In this object lesson, hockey equipment is used to illustrate the “Armor of God” Ephesians 6 11Put on the full armor of God so that you can take your stand against the devil's schemes. 12For our struggle is not against flesh and blood, but against the rulers, against the authorities, against the powers of this dark world and against the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly realms. 13Therefore put on the full armor of God, so that when the day of evil comes, you may be able to stand your ground, and after you have done everything, to stand. 14Stand firm then, with the belt of truth buckled around your waist, with the breastplate of righteousness in place, 15and with your feet fitted with the readiness that comes from the gospel of peace. 16In addition to all this, take up the shield of faith, with which you can extinguish all the flaming arrows of the evil one. 17Take the helmet of salvation and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God. Story The staff member plays the video clip showing the goalie from the Mighty Ducks. “There are things in life that are scary and even dangerous. This is why God tells us to prepare and put on armor so that we will be safe. I need some volunteers to put on some armor.” o Pick 6 kids to put on a piece of armor each. As they are getting ready read Ephesians 6:11 – 17. Then have the kids guess who should be each piece of armor and stand in order. Give the kids the stack of papers to sort out and have them stand in order each holding there sign. “I want you to guess what each piece of armor you are wearing is and stand in order of truth, righteousness, readiness, faith, salvation, and Spirit. When you are ready, stand in a line holding your sign. Are you ready? OK, now I am going to read again and we will see if we got the right order.” → Now read the modified version of 6:13-17 Ephesians 6 (modified version) 13Therefore put on the full armor of God, so that when the day of evil comes, you may be able to stand your ground, and after you have done everything, to stand. 14Stand firm then, with the Shin Guards of truth buckled around your shins, with the Shoulder Pads of righteousness in place, 15and with your hands fitted with the gloves of readiness that comes from the gospel of peace. 16In addition to all this, take up the elbow pads of faith, with which you can extinguish all the flaming hockey pucks of the evil one. 17Take the helmet of salvation and the hockey stick of the Spirit, which is the word of God. “Thank you and take a bow” ~ The End ~ Object Lesson 2: The Right Equipment Props (Things that go together) - Suggestions: A lock and a key A hammer and a large nail (not sharp) A pen and a small pad of paper A glass and a bottle of water A fork and a knife Headphones or a CD and a CD player Tooth brush and tooth paste Preparation Put everything all mixed into the box or bin or lay it all out mixed up. Make sure to have the right number of pairs in the box for the number of Kids. If the number of kids is odd, then play along to make sure that each piece of equipment has its partner. Story “I need everybody to line up over here. I am going to give you a tool. It is a piece of equipment for a specific job. Once you have it, I want you to hold on to it for me.” Once all the kids have there “tool” pair them up somewhat arbitrarily making sure that they get the wrong partner. You can call numbers (1,1,2,2,3,3,4,4,5,5,6,6….) and have each person stand with their partner. “Well let’s see how group # 1 made out, hmm. It looks like you have some toothpaste and a hammer. Wow! You can hammer toothpaste to your teeth before you go to bed. This CD player. I bet your CD player would taste good with some salad dressing.” Play it up a bit and see if you can get the kids to have fun too. You could bring in a “professor” to explain how to use the tools together. “As you can see, not all tools work together very well. There is a reason we use certain equipment to do the job. That is why God wants us to be equipped with the ‘full armor of God.’ He tells us to put on truth, righteousness, readiness, faith, salvation, and the Spirit. These are the tools we need for our battle. You would not go into battle with a piece of paper. That would be the wrong tool for the job. Each tool is important. Now let’s see if we can’t do a better job of matching up our equipment. See if you can find a partner that has a tool that matches yours. When you find your partner, put your equipment into this box and hold up your hand. Ready….. Go!” Great job! ~ The End ~ Week 5 continued story Back to Pilgrims Progress Home